Yet More Drabbles II
by Imhilien
Summary: HGSS A collection of more drabbles I’ve posted to the grangersnape100 livejournal site. Enjoy short tales of light and dark... [please note the rating, though]


'Yet More Drabbles II' by Imhilien

A collection of more drabbles I've posted to the grangersnape100 livejournal site. Enjoy! (and once again, the line spacing formatting on this site isn't working properly sigh )

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, unfortunately.

The Thought Always Counts (Challenge: "A Spell That Backfires")

"I shouldn't have dropped my wand this morning," Ron mumbled, his face red at the sight of daisies sticking out of the end of his wand. Trust things to go wrong when he tried to be romantic for a change with his girlfriend Hermione.

Hermione tried not to laugh. "Thanks anyway, Ron," she said kindly.

"Ten points off, Weasley, for causing a disruption," Snape's cold voice said from behind them.

"He was not!" Hermione instinctively said in defence.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Fifteen points off for disagreeing, Miss Granger."

Your loyalty is wasted on him, Snape thought with disdain… and also envy.

Not Quite Cloud City (Challenge: "Movie Quote" - Quote taken from 'The Empire Strikes Back')

Snape sneered as he advanced towards an angry Harry.

"I am your father!" the Slytherin said tauntingly.

"Nooooo!" Harry screamed.

Hermione woke with a start. The stress of knowing the final battle was near was starting to get to her if she was dreaming some of it would happen in a Star Wars style. She thought tiredly that Harry wouldn't rest until he had hunted down Snape as well as Voldemort… and who knows how it would end. Evidence said that Snape had been evil all along… but her heart hoped that he had always been on the Light Side.

Can't Avoid Christmas… (Challenge: "Severus Goes Shopping")

Hermione was decorating their Christmas tree when Severus came in.

"Hello Severus, have you been Christmas shopping?" she enquired warmly and glanced at the parcel he was trying discreetly to conceal from his wife.

He looked down his nose at her. "Certainly not – these are potions ingredients," he said tartly.

"Oh, can I see them then?" she asked cheerfully.

"No!" he barked and then said hastily, "They need to be kept in the dark, ah, right now."

Severus could feel her smile upon him as he left the room and grumbled to himself. She always knew when he bought presents…

Title: Still and Silent (Challenge: "I'd give my wand hand…")

Medi-witches were supposed to have a professional attitude towards their patients, but every time Hermione saw Professor Snape lying quiet and still on his infirmary bed she would feel an odd pang. A cauldron had exploded and Snape had ensured he took the magical blast instead of a student. No one knew when he would awake… or if he would. Only a few people seemed to care if he did.

"I'd give my wand hand to see you wake up," Hermione said ruefully, realising it was the truth as she left.

Snape continued lying quietly… but unseen, a hand of his twitched…

Title: Another Chance (Challenge: "Teach Me")

Professor Granger- no, Hermione's face was tight when he confronted her. Snape grimly knew he deserved that.

"Yes?" she said coolly with an undercurrent of pain.

"I did not mean to hurt you," he said stiffly.

Hermione had declared her feelings and he had stared at her… frozen in disbelief that a woman had… that She had said such exquisite words. Misinterpreting his response she had whirled and fled. Now Snape reached across the gulf between them and tentatively took her hand.

"I know little of love, Hermione," he said abruptly then his voice softened. "Please teach me…"

She smiled.

No Regrets? (Challenge: "Buttons")

Snape was smug when he thought of Hermione. When she had become Head Girl her now appealing body had given him the means by which to have his payback for having endured her irritating ways. Her Gryffindor heart had easily believed his words of desire and yearning for her bed, and her shock when he had mocked her afterwards had been priceless.

He regretted nothing. But sometimes when he disrobed at night he would remember the tenderness upon Hermione's face as she had gently undone his buttons. He would tell himself… but far too quickly… that he had no regrets.

Title: A Change of Mind (Challenge: "Valentine's Day")

Hermione knew Severus loathed Valentine's Day and briskly told herself it was a good example of over-hyped sappiness – and it didn't matter if her lover didn't give her anything. She was surprised though to find a table set romantically for two in their quarters that night.

"This is lovely… but I thought you hated Valentine's Day," Hermione said in bemusement.

"I find I have revised my opinion of this particular day," Severus murmured as he approached her, his eyes glinting. "Besides, I am sure you will show your… appreciation afterwards," he added.

What a Slytherin, she thought with a smile.

Title: Through Her Eyes (Challenge: "Smut")

Even as they made love, their bodies entwined, part of Severus believed Hermione would eventually see he was only a ruined wizard… one best left alone. He was startled when Hermione shifted so that she was moving above him, her face smiling when he groaned and arched in pleasure under her.

"What do you see?" Severus said roughly, touching her mind. He briefly saw himself through her eyes, a black-haired wizard that was desired and beloved.

"The one I love," Hermione gasped.

Then he was crying out in passion and release after she did, truly believing her words this time.

Title: Footsteps in the Dark (Challenge: "In the Dark")

Knowing her way in her sleep, a quieter Hermione patrolled the corridors of Hogwarts now at night. Tonight, she heard behind her the rustle of floor length robes and footsteps. Did she smell potion ingredients? She whirled with lit wand … but no one was there. No one was ever there.

A lump rose to Hermione's throat. Snape had unexpectedly sacrificed himself for her in the last battle… and she found she missed the sarcastic wizard. But she knew he hadn't left. She started walking… and after a while heard the rustle of floor length robes and footsteps behind her.


End file.
